


Por ti, como una camelia

by Kaygabs



Series: ...Y que quede entre flores [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaygabs/pseuds/Kaygabs
Summary: Cuando él se fija en Haruka piensa en la sirena y en lo que pudo haber sentido por el príncipe ¿devoción? ¿anhelo? Sentimientos con los cuales él fácilmente se identificaba. También piensa en que donde pudo haber un final tanto para él como para ella, solo hubo un comienzo.O, Ikuya le lee el cuento de la sirenita a Haru.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka
Series: ...Y que quede entre flores [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857430
Kudos: 4





	Por ti, como una camelia

**Author's Note:**

> Cuarto; Devoción y anhelo –Camelia (Blanca, rosa y roja)
> 
> Ama, aunque creas que no se devuelve, al menos sabes que amas.

_"La luna brillaba con una claridad maravillosa. La sirena ingirió el ardiente y acre filtro y sintió como si una espada de doble filo le atravesara todo el cuerpo; cayó desmayada y quedó tendida en el suelo como muerta. Al salir el sol volvió en sí; el dolor era intensísimo, pero ante sí tenía al hermoso y joven príncipe, con los negros ojos clavados en ella. La sirena bajó los suyos y vio que su cola de pez había desaparecido, sustituida por dos preciosas y blanquísimas piernas, las más lindas que pueda tener una muchacha; pero estaba completamente desnuda, por lo que se envolvió en su larga…"_

“No entiendo”

Suelta un suspiro mientras dirige su mirada hacia arriba, logrando reprimir el quejido que estaba a punto de brotar de sus labios. Giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde se encuentra a Haruka observándole con un claro gesto de inconformidad. Ikuya tiene la sensación de que siendo otra persona esa expresión sería más como un berrinche.

“Prometiste que no interrumpirías de nuevo” Le reprocho suavemente.

“Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué dejar de vivir en el agua?” Le sigue cuestionando. Y su expresión parece tan genuinamente indignada, como sí realmente estuviera ofendido por lo que le estaba contando, era un gesto que esperaba tanto de Haru que su exasperación desaparece casi de inmediato siendo remplazada por resignación. Acepta para sí mismo que es demasiado aficionado a su novio y cada gesto proveniente de él, y el hecho de que este pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo con él no le ayuda para nada en evitarlo.

Sonríe “Lo hace porque es un sacrificio que acepta para cumplir sus sueños” Responde y mira nuevamente al cuento que sujeta con su mano. Trata de no moverse demasiado, en la posición en la que están con las piernas enredadas y casi al borde de la cama, hay una posibilidad de que en un gesto demasiado brusco cualquiera de los dos se caiga y termine chocándolos a ambos contra el piso de madera. En realidad, los dos tienen una mano sujeta al colchón para mantener un equilibrio con sus cuerpos mientras que con la otra sujetan al pequeño libro.

“¿Y por qué su sueño no es vivir sus trescientos años en el agua?” Ante la pregunta frunce los labios, pensando en que respuesta serviría para persuadir a Haru de que la decisión de la sirena no era un acto atroz contra el agua. Finalmente se decide por explicárselo de la manera más sincera posible, y de la manera en la que él la interpreto hace años atrás.

“Por qué el océano es lo único que ha conocido por quince años” Levanta la mano que tiene libre y señala la escena en que la sirena esta todavía en el agua con la bruja del mar “durante todos esos años, ese es el mundo que ella conoció y aunque tenía a sus hermanas, a su abuela o su padre; ella se sentía sola. Ella no era como los demás” Pasa la página hasta donde se habían quedado, con la sirena siendo encontrada por el príncipe “Pero un día se da cuenta de que en el mundo de allá afuera hay más, hay una vida distinta. Y es allá afuera donde encontró a alguien a quien decidió que apreciaría por encima de los demás”

Con sus dedos acaricia el rostro del príncipe y sonríe con nostalgia. Recuerda aquella época en donde se reflejaba a sí mismo como la sirenita, incapaz de adaptarse a las personas de su entorno, aterrado de quedarse solo y dándolo todo (su corazón, su lealtad y fuerza) para caminar hacia un objetivo, un mundo completamente nuevo. No hace mucho creía que todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que daba era en vano, pero ahora no solo está muy cerca de cumplir un sueño…

…Si no que él sí tiene la oportunidad de vivir eso con la persona que decidió amar.

Suelta una risa cuando el pensamiento de Haruka como príncipe se le paso por la mente, de nuevo sube el rostro y le regala una sonrisa amorosa. Pero Haru parece tener otra cosa en su cabeza porqué él aún tenía la vista fija en el cuento.

“¿Y sus hermanas? ¿Su abuela?” Escucha preguntarle. Cambia su expresión también a una pensativa para luego sonreír y pasar a unas páginas más adelantes.

“Esto es trampa” Dice refiriéndose a estar pasando las paginas sin leerlas. Llega hasta la escena en que la sirena que ahora es humana se encuentra en el borde de la playa viendo a sus hermanos, a su abuela y su padre “Ellos van a verla” Señala el rostro de los personajes “Y están tristes, claro que lo están. Pero ellos lo entienden, entienden de que ella hizo una elección para perseguir un sueño, y sea una mala decisión o no, es elección de ella el cómo y con quien va a querer pasar su vida”

Con la mano libre sujeta a la mano de Haru, apretándola en un gesto cariñoso y llamando su atención.

“Y ella los va a extrañar, y siempre sabrá que estarán ahí para ella. Pero se enamoró del príncipe y quiere arriesgarse por una vida con él, tal vez él no sepa quién es ella, pero no le importa porque a su parecer el estar con él es algo que merece un sacrificio. Y ella…” Se lame los labios, repentinamente nervioso. Mira fijamente a su novio “Algunas personas colocan al amor como uno de los mayores tesoros de su vida, y son capaces de hacer lo que se les sea posible para que su ser amado sea feliz”

Guarda silencio mientras medita aquellas palabras tan honestas que acaba de decir, porqué son ciertas. Aun cuando todavía pasaba por la agonía de suponerse en medio de un amor que jamás iba a ser correspondido jamás culpo a Haruka, nunca lo hizo responsable de algo que no tenía culpa. Aun cuando paso años creyéndose solo, siempre en su interior deseaba que aquel niño que ama tanto a la caballa como para solo saber cocinar eso, estuviese bien.

Realmente no sabe si es porque acepto lo que sentía a tan corta edad o porqué sus sentimientos fueron como una marea que derribo todo a su paso, pero el quererlo se le hizo tan natural que el pensar en negarlo era lo que le generaba rechazo. Aun cuando sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, él sabía que estaría bien viendo como una persona que tanto aprecia era feliz.

Un apretón en su mano lo distrae y observa como su mano es llevada hasta aquellos labios que tanto le fascina y le besan los dedos. Dos besos, uno en los nudillos y otro en la palma de la mano. Su respiración se tranca levemente por aquel gesto tan tierno y por la sonrisa con la que Haruka se le está dirigiendo.

“Hoy te levantaste más meloso que nunca”

Ikuya es incapaz de colocar una mala cara ante aquella burla, su corazón le está latiendo tan rápido y sus dedos hormiguean una repentina necesidad por acariciar aquel rostro que tiene al frente, besar aquella sonrisa que es capaz de marearlo y hacer que aquellos ojos se cierren antes de que aquella mirada le haga decir algo incluso mucho más grave.

_Como que esta absolutamente enamorado de Haruka._

_Que lo ama._

_Que a veces siente que no hay un punto límite con respecto a lo que siente por él._

“Es el cuento” Dice en cambio con su voz rota “Le tengo muchísimo cariño al cuento y me pongo un poco más aficionado a todo”

Nanase asiente, como si aceptara aquella respuesta, pero aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa todavía siguen allí. Es cuando ve como aquella boca se articula para decir algo que el menor de los Kirishima acepta su derrota el día de hoy.

“También haría lo posible para que Ikuya, mi ser amado, sea muy feliz” No pasa ni un segundo de que se terminen de decir esas palabras para que aquellos hormigueos de dedos sacien su deseo y atraigan el rostro para que labios se choquen contra labios.

La posición claramente es incómoda puesto que los dos únicamente pueden utilizar una mano, ya que con la otra siguen sujetando el cuento, incapaces de soltarlo y correr el riesgo de que unas de sus páginas se doblen. Las piernas también son un problema, enredadas entre si limitando sus movimientos y no permitiendo que la necesidad de tocarse por completo sea netamente cumplida.

Pero, aun así, para Ikuya le sigue pareciendo uno de los mejores besos que se ha dado con Haruka. La manera en que sus labios se almadean como plastilina, rozando al otro como caricias intensas y acaloradas. Su mano acariciando lo más que puede a la mejilla y el cuello de su novio y sentir como aquella mano ajena también explora por sus hombros, apretándolos y enviándoles escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Ikuya en ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas no tener que separarse nunca, y agradeció en su mente de manera frenética el hecho de que el ser nadador le da una resistencia más fuerte en su respiración.

Es cuando sus labios se sienten adormecidos que se separa únicamente unos centímetros del rostro de Haruka, observándole, admirando y como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, tratando de detallar cada momento para que se le queda guardado en la memoria para la posterioridad.

La respiración de Nanase es acelerada cuando habla “Todavía no entiendo algo” Él asiente indicándole que siga, ve como traga fuerte aun con su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza “¿El cuento no se trata de un amor trágico?”

Kirishima suelta un quejido quejumbroso “¿Te has leído el cuento? Me hubiese gustado saberlo antes de pasar por el proceso de que me interrumpieras a cada párrafo”

Haru se encogió de hombros, sin ningún gesto culpable en su rostro. Se acerca un poco, pareciendo como si le fuese a decir un secreto “Los cuentos sobre el océano siempre han sido mis favoritos”

Él suelta una ligera risa, aceptando la culpa de no pensar en que el nadador ya se sepa la historia a sabiendas de lo aficionado que es con el agua “Honestamente, te lo mostré por la misma razón por la que me gusto el cuento cuando me lo regalaron: las imágenes” Toma el cuento, lo cierra y lo coloca cuidadosamente en una almohada que se encuentra en el piso. Se incorpora de rodillas frente a Haru y coloca sus manos en cada hombro “Aun así, lo que te dije sigue siendo cierto. Ella no fue correspondida, pero no se arrepintió de sus acciones ni fue capaz de matarlo porque lo amaba.

“Y amar es libertad”

“Sí, definitivamente lo es” Estuvo de acuerdo “Y aunque sufrió mucho y no fue correspondida, su buen corazón le dio lugar a una eternidad plena”

“Aunque no fue una vida en el agua”

Ikuya brama con gracia “Aun así. Ahora…” Con sus manos empuja al pelinegro para hacerlo caer acostado sobre la cama, siente como las manos contrarias lo sujetan con firmeza por su cadera para guiarlo hasta colocarse en medio de cada pierna que se acomodaron para recibirlo “… pase casi media hora tratando de contarte ese cuento, así que quiero que me recompenses por cada minuto perdido, y…”

Haruka resoplo mientras le acaricia la espalda “Eres un caprichoso”

“…Y” Deposito un suave beso en el cuello blanquecino que se extendía a su vista. Siente como el cuerpo de abajo se tensa de forma rápida y una respiración nuevamente parece acelerarse “luego podemos ver ‘buscando a Nemo’ mientras saco el par de caballas que tengo en mi refrigerador”

“Es un trato”

Ikuya se ríe ante la rápida respuesta mientras cierra sus ojos. La risa es consumida por labios que rozan los suyos, ahogando el ruido en el fondo de su garganta. Los dos se sumen en una suave tranquilidad mientras que en el cojín posado en el piso da lugar al cuento que, en su portada muestra a una hermosa sirena, siendo ella siendo una fiel confidente.

**Author's Note:**

> Dos cosas por mencionar:
> 
> La primera; el título “Por ti, como una camelia” proviene de un hecho con respecto a esta flor y un significado que se le tiene. En otras flores cuando se les cae sus pétalos normalmente el cáliz (parte verde del talle que une los pétalos” se mantiene intacto, pero en las camelias el cáliz y los pétalos caen juntos por los cual en China representa la unión de dos amantes, el amor eterno por la devoción duradera. Por eso es “Por ti” seré igual de eterno como una camelia.
> 
> La segunda; la flor significa amor, devoción y anhelo tal como se menciona arriba. Pero también en Inglaterra se tenía la costumbre de enviarle una camelia a una persona que te parezca adorable. Así que aprovecho para darles este fic a esta pareja y decirles que son adorables.
> 
> P.D La flor se le conoce también como la rosa japonesa.
> 
> Para quien haya llegado hasta aquí, pues que lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
